


White Bear

by AllieChick



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Bears, Family, M/M, Magic, Slow Build, indeterminate fairy tale kingdom in roughly the past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-06-03 22:18:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6628828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllieChick/pseuds/AllieChick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Impossible as it should have been, Eren knew what he saw. And then what he saw followed him home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based off my favorite Fairy Tale 'East of the Sun, West of the Moon'. You should look it up, unless you want to avoid spoilers. At first it's going to seem a lot like a Norwegian version of 'Beauty and the Beast' (which it is) but trust me when I say it plays out differently. Though if we want to get technical, 'Beauty and the Beast' and other tales like it are simply derivative of the myth of 'Cupid and Psyche'. 
> 
> But we're not here to discuss classification of folktales. On to the Eruren!

As Eren sat in front of the fire, several blankets wrapped around him and shaking with cold, he knew he’d screwed up. He’d stayed out far too late hunting too late in the year and was on the verge of hypothermia. It had been an irrational decision, but at least he’d made it home before collapsing and risk being left out in the cold all night.

But you wouldn’t have known from the way his family was acting.

“Eren, what could you possibly have been thinking?” Armin fussed as placed another blanket around him.

“I told you, I saw a white bear! I needed to follow it,” Eren defended himself, but the way his teeth chattered made his response sound far less confident.

“Well, we always knew you were an idiot,” Levi remarked dryly from where he sat at the table, looking over the ledger. He didn’t even turn his head to speak. But Eren knew he was worried, based on the fact Levi was doing the book work downstairs, so he could stay close by in case Eren’s condition became worse.

Eren opened his mouth to make an indignant reply, but was cut off by Armin.

“There aren’t any white bears this far south,” he informed Eren. “It’s too warm for them.”

“You said that already,” Eren replied. “But I saw it! It was huge and all white and had these big ol’ black claws!”

“It had to have been a trick of the light,” Armin answered. “There’s no way it could be a white bear.”

“How could I have mistakenly seen it? It was WHITE!” Eren cried, getting frustrated.

He knew he wasn’t the brightest in his family, but he wasn’t completely stupid. He knew what he’d saw. It’d been perfectly clear: a beautiful, brilliantly white beast that had stared at him from across the stream. So of course he’d had to try and track it. It was something he’d never seen before. Yes, it had been impulsive and far too late for him to be going deeper into the forest. With the way everyone was getting after him, it hadn’t been worth it.

A weight slumped and settled against Eren. It was Mikasa, also with a blanket draped across her shoulders, but not because she’d been caught out in the freezing evening air for hours. The fever and chills were worse that day. Really, the one they all should have been worrying about was her, not Eren.

“I’m just glad you made it back,” Mikasa replied tiredly and Eren rested his head on top of hers. “Before getting lost. Or eaten by white bears,” she teased, voice deadpan.

“There aren’t any white bears around here!” Armin interjected exasperatedly, making Mikasa and Eren giggle. There were few things that Armin became worked up about, but anything academic was one of those things.

“Relax Armin, now they’re just teasing you,” Levi cut in, seeing that Eren was ready to make another remark to egg his brother on.

Armin grumbled something about certain members of his family needing to pick up a book more often as he settled down at the table as well.

“In all seriousness though,” Levi said, closing the ledger book. “You were incredibly fucking lucky Eren. You could’ve easily gotten lost and passed out from the exposure to cold. If you hadn’t made it home when you did, you could’ve died. It was stupid to keep hunting that late. So don’t do it again.”

With a little shame, Eren looked away from Levi and into the fire. “I’m sorry, I won’t do it again,” he promised, even though he’d made similar promises in the past and broken them on impulsive whims. He always felt guilty for making his family worry though. That was never his intention. Sometimes, he just forgot to think ahead.

“It would’ve been a real pain in the ass to have sent a search party to find your body in the middle of the night,” Levi remarked, getting up to check on the pot hanging near the fire.

“Oh, I’m so glad you’re all _so_ worried about me,” Eren retorted, but smiled. He knew that the mocking was Levi’s way of forgiving him.

There was a small snort of amusement from Levi as he filled up two bowls with stew from the pot, it evidently being ready for consumption.

“Don’t be a little shit and eat,” Levi instructed, handing a bowl to Eren and then sitting next to Mikasa to hand over hers. “Armin, you’re not sick or injured; you can get your own.”

“I know,” Armin replied with a sigh.

As he ate, Eren couldn’t help but smile to himself at how ridiculous his family was. Levi was stubbornly trying to feed Mikasa, claiming she was sick and needed to be taken care of while Mikasa insisted she was well enough to feed herself.

The stew was warm, but a little thin and without meat. But that was Eren’s fault. In being distracted by the bear, he wasn’t able to catch anything else for it. If Mikasa had been out there with him, the two of them would’ve been able to catch something. Mikasa also would have stopped him from going on a wild chase after a mysterious bear. But Levi had still been able to make the stew filling for them, meat or not, and Eren could feel it help warming him from the inside.

They all needed Mikasa to get better soon though. Even if she was just one part of their mismatched family, she was important. Each of them were, having their own tasks to help the household survive. It was particularly hard with the winter season practically upon them and having one of the most efficient out of them out of commission.

Again, Eren felt guilty. His mistake would surely set them back a little. In their situation every bit counted. That was something Levi had ingrained in him since he’d taken Eren and Armin in. Nothing could be wasted and any small bit could make a difference for people like them. But often, Eren found that he was repaying Levi for his kindness of raising and protecting him by causing trouble. No doubt Levi would agree with him, tell him gruffly that he was more trouble than he was worth. But that he’d always been that way and if Levi could put up with him for ten years, then he could put up with him for ten more. And then he’d remind Eren of the ways that he _was_ needed and valuable to the household.

That was the way Levi was, Eren knew. He was gruff and honest, but he was also kind. When Eren and Armin had been small children living on the streets, they’d been frightened when Levi approached them. But within a few months of being taken in, Eren had learned how soft Levi could really be. How could someone taking care of three children not his own be unkind?

Most of the village didn’t know that about Levi, though. He was simply the sharp tongued foreigner, who was strange and tight lipped. Their house was on the edge of the village, almost into the forest and Eren knew the physical distance paralleled the social one felt between the family and the rest of the villagers. It was a good thing Levi was skilled with a loom and could create the exotic patterns from his homeland. Otherwise Eren doubted the village would put up with him and the trio of orphans he looked after.

"Levi, are there white bears where you came from?" Eren asked. He didn't know much about Levi's homeland, other than it was far from here and cold.

The man looked distantly into the fire for several moments before answering. 

"Yes and we knew better than to hunt them," he stated.

The humor was lost on Eren, who was more surprised that Levi had indulged him by talking about his past. Perhaps Levi was feeling particularly gracious in light of Eren's difficult day.

“Alright, I think we all need to get to bed early today,” Levi announced, not allowing for any follow up questions.

“Yes, Mikasa and Eren definitely need the rest,” Armin agreed.

“We’re not delicate,” Mikasa remarked with annoyance.

Ever since she’d gotten sick last week, Armin, Levi and even Eren had been extra cautious with her. It was hard not to be, with seeing someone normally so strong and vigorous being left weak. It was almost frightening.

“Come on, no arguments,” Levi ordered, standing up and offering a hand to Mikasa.

Levi went about cleaning up the dishes and putting out the fire while Armin helped Mikasa and Eren upstairs. Mikasa complained but Eren was actually feeling unsteady on his feet and grateful for the hand on his arm that steadied him. Upstairs, Armin immediately went to the wood stove and made sure it was started so the room would warm up. The three of them changed into their night clothes and got into the bed they shared. They left the oil lamp on for Levi put out, as he was always the last one to come to bed.

The middle was the warmest, so Armin always slept there, being the smallest. Levi insisted on sleeping on one of the ends, claiming that he was the caretaker and it was his job to sleep at one of the edges. Eren always slept on the other end, because he tended to get too hot if he slept in the middle. Just before he was about to take his spot next to Armin though, Levi came up the stairs and waved him over.

Quietly, he crept over to Levi, not wanting to disturb Mikasa who was already falling asleep.

“What is it?” he asked, feeling tired and wanting to go to bed.

“Listen, I don’t mean to worry you,” Levi began quietly. “But Mikasa’s been ill for too long. I’m going to have the doctor come over tomorrow.”

Eren blinked in surprise. They didn’t usually resort to a doctor unless it was serious. Levi must have been really concerned about how Mikasa was doing.

“It’s going to put a strain on the budget, so it’s very important you have a good hunt the next few days,” Levi continued. “Armin and I are going to finish the last of the harvest tomorrow and get everything preserved. But we’ll need some meat too, if we want to have enough to also feed the livestock over winter. And you know how important the livestock is.”

Without the wool provided by the sheep, then Levi couldn’t spin the thread for the weaving he did. Then they wouldn’t have an income and they couldn’t survive on just what their little field provided. Normally, they didn’t have to rely on hunting so much. But Mikasa needed to see the doctor.  So Eren swallowed and nodded.

“Don’t look so panicked,” Levi snipped. “I’m not trying to make you worry. But you also need to be aware, alright?”

The guilt that Eren had been feeling all evening returned. He knew exactly what Levi meant. He needed to be aware so he didn’t make another mistake like he had today. The family couldn’t afford it.

“Yeah, I understand,” Eren muttered.

“Good, now get to bed,” Levi instructed.

Eren listened and went back to the bed, crawling in beside Armin. His brother snuggled in close to his warmth.

“It’s gonna be fine Eren,” Armin mumbled, already knowing what Levi had told him. He’d probably been aware of the full situation far longer than Eren had, whether Levi had told him or he’d just deduced it himself, Eren didn’t know.

“Yeah,” Eren replied. “We always make it through.”

So far they always had managed it. And they could probably manage it now as well. Something would turn up.

 

The next day a new opportunity did present itself, though in ways that Eren and his family could never have anticipated.

To no one’s surprise, Eren was energized and full of determination the next morning. He woke up early and prepared to leave for the day with a fierce optimism and resolve on his face. Like with anything, Eren was set to throw his full effort into hunting that day, to bring something home for Mikasa to eat and for Levi and Armin to salt and dry and preserve for later in the winter months.

Before he left, Levi forced him to eat some bread and have a hot drink.

“You can’t do your job properly if you don’t have anything to eat,” Levi told him when Eren protested that he wanted to get an early start. “The rabbits and deer are still going to be there in 10 minutes.”

After Eren had wolfed down his breakfast and was tying up his boots at the door, Armin handed him a small tied sack with a light lunch.

“So you can stay out and not be hungry,” he explained. “You have the biggest appetite after all.”

Mikasa even came down from the bedroom and offered him good luck and to remind him to wear a hat. All the fanfare he was getting leaving the house made Eren feel like he was leaving on some sort of expedition and not just going out on a routine hunting day trip. It only reinforced the importance that he needed to do well and he marched out into the crisp fall morning air with power in his step. He was ready.

With the impending winter, Eren knew he wouldn’t have to go far before coming across potential kills. The mountains up north became colder much quicker than down where the village lay. In desperation from the scarcity, more animals ventured closer, despite it being more dangerous.

Eren decided to first check the traps to see if anything had been caught in them yesterday, since his excursion after the bear had kept him from properly seeing to them all. Trapping was never as interesting to Eren, though it did require skill to properly hide traps and diligence to retrieve any prey caught before another predator did. But it lacked the excitement of creeping up to an intended target and waiting for the right moment before shooting them down. There was a quiet adrenaline involved that Eren craved, even if he often scared away animals in his excitement.

The ground beneath him was hard and frozen from the night before. Dead leaves with frosted edges crunched under Eren’s feet. This time of year, with all the growth dying and laid on the ground made sneaking up on prey more difficult, but Eren reveled in the challenge. The chance to prove himself was welcome and he was confident he could. Eren hopped over the stream that he considered the official separation between the domain of the humans and the domain of the forest and began his hunt.

 

As exciting as shooting prey could be, it was also very slow and tedious. Eren didn’t enjoy that part of the hunt that required him to sit still in a thicket for hours and wait for the right moment. At least normally he had Mikasa with him to keep him company, even if it was silent. This was the part where Eren usually messed up, getting too fidgety and scaring away animals.

Eren had been out for several hours now and in the same spot for one. The traps had yielded a few rabbits, which would be good to feed them for the week. But what he really needed was something more, something that could be put away for the winter or traded in the village. The brush that he’d decided to settle in was apparently a bad spot and Eren didn’t think he could stare at the same bit of trees much longer before losing his mind.

Deciding to find a new roost, Eren stood up. As he did, a loud rustle sounded ahead of him and he froze. Finally, there was something for him! Slowly, he readied his bow and glanced around him to find the source of the noise. But as he turned, his arm brushed against a branch that snapped, which was quickly followed by the sound of an animal fleeing.  

He let out a loud curse in frustration. Damnit! It was so close and he did it again! In annoyance, Eren let himself flop down loudly. Perhaps he just needed a break. Without worrying about how much sound he made, Eren began rustling through his bag to find the snack Armin had provided for him. Being hungry always made him more impatient. Inside the fabric sack, Eren found a small hunk of cheese, a slice of bread, and a bit of fruit. Still being upset, Eren ate quickly while berating himself.

This was why they needed Mikasa.

But Eren would just have to try harder at the next spot he hunkered down at. There was still the whole rest of the day ahead. He mulled over his strategy as he chewed and idly glanced around before something caught his eye.

Something white.

He paused and looked again. His eyes widened and he froze at what he saw, heart stopping.

A bear.

A white bear.

It was _the_ white bear, the same white bear he’d seen the day before. Eren hadn’t been mistaken; it was really there. Only today it stood just a few feet away, across the thicket, its dark eyes looking right at him, coat pure white. Not a speck of dirt.

Eren couldn’t move. His mind was racing, blood pounding, all telling him he needed to get out of there. But his muscles were stuck with fear. The bear, the great white bear was within two arms’ reach and it knew he was there.

Up close, Eren could see how truly massive the beast was. On all fours, the bear was easily as tall as he was. Its head was immense, jaw big enough to crush his head in one snap. The strong limbs and claws could take him down in a single swipe.

But it was simply standing there. Watching him. There was no aggression in the bear’s stance. It wasn’t growling, baring its teeth, nothing.

Just watching.

Finally, Eren’s body caught up to his panicking brain and moved. Slowly he stood up, not making any sudden movements. He didn’t know why the bear hadn’t attacked him, but he didn’t want to provoke it or stay around. With every ounce of discipline he had, he forced himself to gather his pack and back away at an achingly relaxed pace.

All the while, the bear didn’t move from its spot. Its eyes followed Eren’s movements, but the rest of it didn’t shift at all.

With a few feet between him and the beast, Eren finally turned around and took off in a run. He didn’t dare look behind him, but the only sound he heard were his own frantic footsteps crashing through the forest. Despite that, Eren continued to run all the way out of the forest, over the stream, and back to the house. He burst into the door breathless and clutching at his chest, making all the heads in the room turn to him.

“Eren, are you alright?” Levi asked, immediately moving to action. He pulled Eren into the house and shut the door behind him.

“I-” Eren tried, but he was too out of breath, too stunned to speak.

“Are you hurt?” Levi asked, pulling the pack from his hands and forcing him to look at him. “Eren you need to tell me what’s wrong.”

Mikasa and Armin stared at him concerned as he leaned over and braced himself on his knees. He gulped in a few large breaths before Levi finally grabbed hold of his arm and forced him over to sit at a chair by the table.

“Sorry,” Eren breathed. “I just- there was-”

But he hesitated. Nobody had believed him the day before when he’d told them about the white bear and he doubted that they would believe him this time. This was something he couldn’t share with his family. It was too strange and unbelievable.

So he lied.

“I was just startled by something out there,” Eren explained. “Ran all the way back.”

Armin let out a sigh of relief and rolled his eyes. “God Eren don’t scare us like that!” he scolded and Mikasa nodded.

Eren gave them a shaky smile. “Sorry, didn’t mean too. But I brought some rabbits.”

“That will do for today then,” Levi replied, but from his expression Eren knew he didn’t believe him. His eyes watched him carefully, before turning away to gut and skin the game.

 

The rest of the day, Levi kept a careful eye on Eren, who tried to help out with the other chores to make up for coming back from the hunt early. The man didn’t press him for more information, but Eren knew he was formulating explanations in his mind, analyzing his reactions and movement.

Eren himself did his best to act like everything was normal, but he couldn’t shake the odd feeling he got from his encounter. Everything about that bear seemed unnatural. The day before he had been surprised to catch a glimpse of it, but this was surreal.

That evening at dinner was a quiet affair. Levi and Mikasa were never very talkative, so it wasn’t unusual for them to be so silent. But Eren found his thoughts drifting when he was usually the chattiest of the family. With him keeping himself, there wasn’t any conversation at all. It didn’t go unnoticed by the others.

“Tell us how the visit with the doctor went,” Armin asked, looking to Levi and Mikasa.

Eren perked his head up. He’d forgotten all about that. How selfish of him to forget about his sick sister because he was spooked by some strange animal.

“There’s nothing to talk about,” Levi replied, not looking up as he spoke. “Doctor did a few tests, but nothing’s conclusive.” His voice was hard and quiet. Levi was worried.

They all fell back into silence. The only sound came from the way the wind howled outside and made the old wood of the house creak and moan. Winter would be coming soon.

What were they going to do? Eren wondered, trying not to panic too badly in the presence of his family. There was a sense of foreboding washing over him. It had been slowly creeping upon him all day. Something was going to happen, Eren could feel it.

Suddenly there was a loud crash.

A gust of wind and a blast of cold.

The door fell off its hinges and collapsed to the floor.

Levi swore loudly and Eren turned in his seat to see what was happening. In the place where the door used to hang was the beast.

All Eren could see was white.

The great white bear stood at the opening of their home. Eren’s heart stopped in his chest and his mouth hung open in surprise.

It was here. The bear had followed him home.

It couldn’t fit inside the doorway, but the bear made no move to enter the house. Only its large head peaked inside, dark eyes calmly looking around. Its eyes fell on Eren and he swore the bear was meeting his own stare.

Eren had been struck frozen in horror, but Levi was moving immediately. He stood up and grabbed his chair to hold up like a weapon. Mikasa was on her feet as well, though she couldn’t stand steady. They were both shouting at Eren and Armin to get away from the door.

But Eren could only look into the face of the bear, so unlike any other animal he’d ever encountered. Like it was intelligent.  

Before Levi could properly make a move to attack, the sound of someone speaking came from nowhere.

“There is no reason to fear me. I’m not a mission to harm,” the voice spoke.

Immediately Eren knew the bear was speaking to them. It hadn’t opened its jaws and couldn’t possibly be capable of speech. But it was the bear.

The voice was low and calm, but didn’t sound as though it came through the air. It was as if the voice was entering right into Eren’s mind. He quickly glanced around to the rest of his family to Mikasa and Armin looking equally shocked and confused. Like they didn’t believe they were awake.

But Levi looked frightened. For the first time in his life, Eren was witnessing the true look of fear on Levi’s face. His skin was pale and his eyes wide. The chair dropped back to the floor from Levi’s shaking hands.

“I have come with a proposition,” the bear continued. “To provide this family with everything you could ever require and to save the life of the sick one.”

Eren’s heart was pounding in his ears. This was a magic bear, one of those strange other worldly things mentioned in whispers and rumors. There was no doubt in Eren's mind that he needed to hear what the bear had to say.

“In exchange for providing for the family, I only ask one thing. I seek the companionship the youngest in the household.”

Immediately, Eren could feel all eyes on him. He was the youngest member of his family. The bear wanted him.

“He won’t come to any harm. He must simply come with me, of his own free will and the rest will prosper,” the bear finished.

The words were swimming in Eren’s head. The bear wanted him, in exchange for help for his family. He could save them, make Mikasa stop being sick. He only needed to leave with the bear, whatever that could mean for him.

“Get out,” Levi growled dangerously, making Eren jump. When the bear didn’t immediately leave, he shouted. “Get out!”  

But Eren wasn’t ready for the bear to leave. He wanted to understand. He twisted around in his seat to say so.

The bear was already speaking again, “Tomorrow night, I’ll return to hear your decision.”

“You can’t have him,” Levi spat. “There’s no deal.”

The bear didn’t seem bothered by Levi’s words and slowly backed up out of the doorway. There was another gust of wind and the door lifted off the ground, slipped back into place, and shut once more.

The house was silent again, save for the same rushing wind. It was as if nothing had happened.

“That was the white bear I saw,” Eren breathed at last.

Armin had stood up and was inspecting the door. He turned the handle and peaked outside before closing it once more.

“It’s gone,” he stated quietly.

Being in a daze, Eren didn’t notice Levi coming to his side and placing a hand on his shoulder. The suddenness made him jerk in surprise.

“Don’t worry about the bear Eren. I won’t let it take you away,” Levi spoke fiercely.

“We should’ve listened to you yesterday,” Mikasa mumbled. To herself she added, “A mystical white bear.”

But Levi was continuing on. “We’ll keep you away tomorrow. Maybe you can stay somewhere in the village. The bear won’t be able to get you.”

All the information was too much for Eren’s head and he held up his hands. “Wait. Hold on. Are we not going to consider the bear’s offer?”

Behind him, Levi blanched.

“Eren you can’t seriously be thinking about going with that thing,” Armin stated dubiously.

“Well, he promised that if I went with him, you guys would all be okay. And Mikasa would get better,” Eren argued. “Are we not even going to discuss it as a possibility?”

“Absolutely not. Did you lose what brains you had left this afternoon?” Levi replied harshly. “We’re not going to be making any deals with that beast. I don’t care if he’s offering a palace filled with gold.”

Eren turned in his seat to properly look him in the eye. “Why not? I know we’re in trouble Levi. You told me yesterday. The bear said Mikasa would get better. And all I have to do is go with it. The bear said I wouldn’t get hurt.”

“You can’t trust anything that thing said Eren!” Levi cried, raising his voice. He almost never raised his voice. “You can never make deals with supernatural creatures. There’s always something you don’t know about. Always something that traps you and screws you over. We’re not agreeing to anything.”

“But I’ve seen this bear twice now and it hasn’t hurt me either time!” Eren returned, voice rising. Levi looked like he was about to ask Eren to elaborate, but Eren continued on. “Why would the bear do that if it wanted to hurt me? Why would it try and make a deal in the first place? And the door got put back all fixed.”

“I don’t know Eren,” Levi replied with frustration. “But it doesn’t matter. Messing with magic and mystical creatures is dangerous. I’m not willing to take that risk. It’s not worth it and we need you here.”

“But-”

“No Eren!” Levi shouted, cutting him off.

The shout startled Eren and he looked away, feeling tears well up in his eyes. Levi never shouted, even was he was furious. Eren pursed his lips. He didn’t understand why Levi wasn’t even considering the proposition. Levi was the strongest, most reasonable person Eren knew. He never behaved or acted irrationally, so Eren didn’t understand. What about this bear had him so frightened?

There was something that Levi wasn’t telling them.

Eren turned his head away in frustration and heard Levi take a deep breath.

In a rare moment of tenderness, Levi put his hand on Eren’s head and ran his fingers through his hair. “Trust me on this Eren,” he said quietly.

Without replying, Eren stood up. That seemed to break whatever was holding Armin and Mikasa back, who had watched the exchange with concern. They both came forward to touch him, but he didn’t want their affectionate concern. He knew that Mikasa and Armin were on Levi’s side.

Why didn’t they trust his judgement on this? Eren knew he usually made mistakes, but this was different. When it counted, Eren could pull through and this was a moment where it mattered. He could solve all their family’s problems with one simple solution.

Sure he was important to the household, but this could be the most important thing he ever did. He wasn’t like Armin or Mikasa or Levi. They truly brought in the income and Eren just helped them along. With what the white bear was offering, Eren could change that. He could repay Levi for everything he’d ever done for him.

“Whatever you say, the choice is mine. The bear said I had to come of my own free will,” Eren spoke, breaking the silence. “I’m not your kid or your brother and I’m an adult. So you couldn’t stop me if I agree to go.”

A moment of stunned silence came over the room at Eren’s declaration.

“I’m tired. I’m going to bed now,” Eren muttered, not wanting to see the looks of concern and surprise on the faces of his family. He wanted to be able to make this choice without being swayed by their worry for him.

“Please Eren, at least think about this carefully. Don’t be rash,” Armin quietly begged to his retreating back.

But Eren didn’t reply before going up the stairs and crawling into bed. He laid awake and considered everything that had just happened. Armin wanted him to think on this, be rational. Quite frankly, that just wasn’t in Eren’s nature. He was rash and sometimes it got him into trouble, but other times it got him out of it.

Really, his choice was already made. When the bear returned the next day, Eren was going with him.

 

The next day the little wooden house by the woods was filled with tension. The air was thick with unspoken words between Eren and the rest of his family. He could see they wanted to persuade him, but they also knew such efforts would be in vain. Knowing how stubborn Eren was, the harder they tried to convince him, the stronger he stuck to position.

He did his best to act as if everything was business as usual. The stress slowly boiled beneath the surface and began to manifest in small ways. Levi was more impatient than usual, even going so far as to snap harshly at Armin, who began to tear up. Whenever there was some sort of fight going on in the house, Armin took it the hardest, being the most sensitive of them.

Eventually Levi threw up his hands and declared he was going out for a walk and that nobody better disappear while he was gone. Those words were pointedly directed at Eren, who humpf-ed offended and acted like he didn’t know what he was talking about.

Mikasa dealt with it all by hanging close to Eren, often getting in his way.

“Please ‘kasa, just go sit down or something. You’re gonna make yourself sicker,” Eren pleaded. He just wanted to be able to get all his chores done today and do them well. It was going to be his last time for a while.

Eren had no doubt that Levi and the rest of them would be furious when he left later with the white bear. They were all probably planning different ways to stop him from going. But Eren could feel deep in his gut that this was the right decision. It would solve all their problems. He couldn’t see any downside. Well, besides having to leave his family for whatever indeterminate time.

But there was also no doubt in Eren’s mind that when he left it wouldn’t be the last time he saw his family. Don’t ask him how he was so sure. He just knew. The bear didn’t seem to want to harm him and he was sure that once he stayed long enough with it to fulfill the contract, he’d be free to come back.

Hours later, Levi returned, out of breath but looking less like he was going to punch the next person who spoke to him. Probably went out for a long run, Eren figured. That’s what he always did to calm down. There was a set in his jaw, which meant Levi had come to terms with what was going on, even if he didn’t like it. Eren was glad. He didn’t like fighting with Levi.

“Get your butt over here and help me with dinner,” Levi ordered him in the late afternoon.

Eren looked up from where he was sitting on the one soft armchair, squished in with Armin and Mikasa who were holding onto him.

“But, that’s Armin’s job,” Eren replied with confusion. “You don’t let me help.”

“Because normally you make more of a mess than dinner,” Levi shot back. “But maybe today I want to give Armin a break. Now quit arguing and just do it.”

Oh. Eren understood now. It was half apology to Armin and half wanting to spend a little more time with him, before he was gone. So Eren untangled himself from his seat and followed Levi into the corner of their house that functioned as a kitchen. He dutifully washed his hands, without needing to be told which Levi approved of. They didn’t really speak much as they worked. Levi gave instructions to Eren and didn’t say much else. As usual, Eren wasn’t given particularly difficult tasks, mostly just cutting and stirring.

There was one moment though, when Levi halted what he was doing and turned to look at Eren.

“I know there’s no way I can stop you if you choose to go,” he began. “But consider what I said last night. And, I’m going to be furious with you if you make such a stupid decision.”

Eren couldn’t help but smile and he pulled Levi into a quick hug. This was about as close as he was going to get on to having approval. He loved when Levi showed he cared about him in his roundabout ways. It only lasted a few moments, before Levi pushed him away with a grumble to get back to work.

Dinner was equally tense, though this time with dread. Even Eren felt his stomach tighten in anticipation for the arrival of the white bear. For a moment he began second guessing himself. He tried to eat the portion that Levi had served him, but he found his mouth too dry to swallow much more than a few bites. It seemed the rest of the family couldn’t stomach very much dinner either and they were all done quickly.

Silently, Levi and Armin cleaned up and stored away the leftovers, before returning back to the table. They all waited with bated breath.

“Are you really going to do this Eren?” Mikasa asked quietly.

“Yeah,” Eren breathed back. She didn’t ask anymore and silence fell again.

Just as the night before, there was a loud gust of wind and crash as the door opened. The sound startled them all, but they knew it was coming. It was real and it was happening now. At the sight of the bear standing at the doorway, Eren stood up.

“Have you made your decision?” the bear asked.

“Yeah. I’m coming with you,” Eren replied.

“Then say your goodbyes and come with me,” the bear replied, not sounding particularly pleased or displeased. It removed itself from the doorway, to give them all some privacy and waited.

Around him, Eren’s family stood up. One by one, they each embraced him, giving him a tight hug. Quietly he assured Armin that he’d be fine and come back. Even Levi held him for a long moment.

“You may not be my kid,” he said. “But I always kinda thought of you as one.”

Eren pulled back and tried not to look like he was about to cry. “I love you guys. I’ll be back sometime. I promise.”

Then he stepped out the door.

 

The bear was waiting by the house, white fur gleaming in the moonlight. Eren stood, not sure what to do next. He really didn’t know what he was getting into. The reality of the situation and what he agreed to suddenly hit him. He didn’t know what to do.

The bear seemed to be waiting on him though, so he spoke.

“Do, I uh. Need anything?” Eren asked. “I didn’t pack.” He hadn’t thought to.

“You won’t require anything,” the bear replied.  “Climb on my back.”

Eren stared at it a moment, trying to figure out how to do what the bear was asking. With a shrug, he came close and grabbed two fistfuls of fur to hoist himself up. The bear didn’t express any pain at the way Eren’s feet dug into its body or the way he pulled at its fur. The true size of the bear couldn’t properly be realized, until Eren was settling himself on its back. He was far off the ground and his legs couldn’t straddle the bear’s back comfortably. Instead he was forced to lay on the bear with his arms around its neck.

“Are you settled?” the bear asked. “You must hold on tight.”

There wasn’t time for Eren to ask why, before the bear was moving into a fast run. The world suddenly blurred around him and Eren clung tight to the bear beneath him. The speed felt unreal, impossible. But Eren had never seen the bear move up close. All the colors and motion quickly became too much for Eren and he pressed his face into the bear’s fur. It was soft and warm, the fur longer than he’d expected and thick.

Eventually, the warmth and the motion of the body beneath all mixed together and Eren drifted off into sleep.

And he was gone.


	2. The Bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren doesn't learn that much about what he's signed up for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes editing something you wrote months ago means scrapping the whole thing and starting over.

Waking curled up to a bear made Eren wonder if he'd acted a little too rashly.

At first he couldn't register anything more than the softest, most comfortable furs he'd ever felt. He wanted to wrap himself up in it, until he'd felt the mass shifting underneath. Then he remembered the bear and the deal and Eren's eyes flew open. 

His face, his whole body, was pressed against the bear, whose body dwarfed Eren’s and curled around him easily. With a strangled shout, Eren scrambled away on his hands and knees. 

He'd given himself over to a bear in exchange for his family's security, but now Eren wasn't quite relaxed being around what was essentially an animal. That could possibly go wild at a moment's notice- a thought that hadn't crossed Eren's mind when he agreed to all this. After all, he didn't know what kept the bear from being feral in the first place. What if that magic suddenly stopped?

At Eren’s sudden jerk, the bear lifted his head calmly and observed him with those intelligent eyes.

“There’s no need to fear,” the bear spoke, voice still as dark and rumbling in Eren’s head. 

Eren couldn’t find his voice and simply swallowed. The beast was so much bigger than him. Now he wasn’t so sure he’d been correct in thinking the bear was safe. 

“You’d fallen asleep and I hadn’t wanted to wake you,” the bear explained. “Nothing has been done to you since we arrived.” 

The bear had let Eren use it as a cushion while he slept. 

Eren took a moment to realize they weren’t out in the open forest anymore, like they’d been before he’d lost consciousness. They were before a fire that burned brightly in a room slowly bathing in morning light. The room had a long table with a line of chairs on each side, like a grand dining hall. There was a door, with more rooms beyond the one he was in.

“Where are we?” Eren asked, voice a little hoarse from sleep. 

“I can’t discuss that. Know that you’re somewhere safe, somewhere you’ll be looked after,” the bear replied. 

“Oh, okay,” Eren hesitated. He didn’t have anything else to say. The fullness of the situation was finally hitting him and he didn’t know how to feel about it. 

The bear continued to stare at him and Eren was unsure if that was good or not. In a way he hoped wasn’t obvious, Eren pulled his legs closer to himself and scooted a few inches further away. Logically he knew it wouldn’t make a difference if the bear chose to attack- bears were swift and strong. At least, normal bears were. 

Eren, regrettably didn’t know much about magic bears. Or whether they liked to eat young men. 

Slowly, he was starting to understand why Levi hadn’t wanted him to leave. As much as he hoped the bear would keep its word, he had no way of knowing for sure if it would. Or to make it comply with what it promised. 

“You’re still tense,” the bear spoke and to prove its point, Eren jolted at the sound. 

Oh goodness, he was probably offending it. Eren didn’t want to do anything to get in the bear’s bad graces. 

“Uh, sorry?” Eren offered hesitantly. 

A small snort of air came from the bear, like it was laughing- could bears laugh?

“You’re quite brave. No one else has ever agreed to my offer,” the bear replied. 

Eren supposed it was supposed to be a compliment, but it rather made him feel rash and stupid. Then he had to wonder if the bear simply went around place to place, demanding the youngest of each household. 

“What do you want with me?” Eren asked suddenly. He agreed to this and he was going to go through with it, for the sake of his family. “What do I need to do?” 

The bear’s head titled with confusion. “You don’t have to do anything. You’ve already fulfilled your part of the bargain. You simply need to stay here with me.”   

“Forever?” Eren asked, voice small. 

“No,” the bear replied quickly. “In fact, you may ask at any time you wish. The contract would be null however, and your family would be back to surviving on their own.”

“How long do I need to stay to fulfill the contract then?” Eren asked. 

The bear paused. “I can’t discuss that.” 

Eren huffed with frustration. “So I’m someplace I don’t know for some indefinite amount of time, with a bear?” he demanded. 

“Yes,” the bear replied easily. It shifted from its sprawl on the floor and sat up taller. 

Then Eren quickly regretted his outburst. He was at the mercy of a beast. One that seemed calm and polite, but a giant beast all the same. He took another few scoots back. 

“You aren’t comfortable around me,” the bear noted. 

“No, it’s fine-” Eren began quickly, not wanting to make it angry. 

“You don’t have to lie to me,” the bear replied. “I can read your body language well. You’re frightened.” 

Eren simply tried to keep his breathing even. 

“I won’t force you to stay close to me,” the bear said. “You can leave this room. The lights will guide you to your chamber.” 

He didn’t know what the bear meant by ‘the lights’ but for a moment Eren debated staying where he was. His whole body was itching to get away. 

The struggle must have been clear on his face, because the bear added, “You don’t have to force yourself. Everything is by your will here.” 

Eren took that invitation for what it was and quickly shot up and scurried to the door. It swung open automatically as he approached. Magic, no doubt. Did the bear control it as well?

Not wanting to be completely rude, Eren paused before crossing the threshold. 

“Thank you, uh, Mr Bear,” he offered. 

“You may call me Erwin,” the bear replied. 

“Oh, well I’m Eren,” he offered back. 

“I know.” 

That reply didn’t offer any sort of comfort to Eren. He swept out of the room quickly. 

 

Quickly Eren learned what  _ the lights will lead you _ meant. The walls of the corridor were lined with candelabras that lit up and extinguished seemingly by magic. Nothing seemed to be outside the realm of possibility for magic bears. The flames flickered on in one direction and Eren followed them, the lights always a few steps ahead of him. Behind, the lights snuffed themselves out again. 

The hall was wide, with a high ceiling. At the very top, morning light shone through a series of windows. It was too high for Eren to look through. The natural light made the place less imposing at least.

The lights stopped outside a door that swung itself open when Eren approached. A quick glance around showed Eren that the hall was empty, no bear in sight. Then Eren walked in. 

The air around him was cool and surprisingly fresh. Not at all like the way the house smelled in the fall and winter when it was too cold open the windows to air out the cabin.  The same light shone in from the same high windows and the whole room was probably bigger than his home. Which made it feel all the more foreign and cold. 

Eren approached the four poster bed that rested in the middle of the back wall. His fingers ran over the bedspread that felt softer than any fabric he’s touched. It was smooth and silky and made the clothes on him feel itchy and coarse in comparison. There was a table to either side of the bed, with ornate oil lamps resting atop. There was a seating area to one side, with several chairs around a little table. They looked more plush and comfortable than anything Eren has ever sat on. 

The other side is partitioned off slightly with a silk screen, as the dressing room, Eren discovered. It had a large wardrobe and a doorway that led to a lush bathroom. The wardrobe was filled with tunics, pants, waistcoats, and vests of varying cuts and made with a variety of fabrics. At the very end hung his old coat he’d worn when he left with the bear. Shoes- Eren’s size- of different styles sat neatly lined up along the bottom, with his own old hunting boots. Eren didn’t need to finger the material to know it was as fine as everything else in the room.

A quick glance into the bathroom and Eren found the biggest tub he’d ever seen, with faucets and knobs. They probably drew hot water. A variety of products lined the shelves, with a large supply of fluffy white towels. The whole thing was more complicated than Eren new bathing could be. 

At home, Levi made them bathe in a little tin basin dragged out into the middle of the kitchen. 

Levi would’ve killed  to have a chance to use a washroom like this. 

Eren rather wished he had a small tin basin instead. 

With the thought of home, he was suddenly overwhelmed with feeling. His eyes whelmed up with tears as he realized fully what he’d done. He’d trapped himself inside a gilded cage, unfamiliar and empty, despite all the luxury. An empty, gilded cage, with a bear. It was real. 

This was happening. 

He thought he’d be able to handle it but this was feeling too much-

The bear- Erwin had said he could leave. Eren could leave at any time. He didn’t have to stay, he could ask to be taken back home and his family could tease him for being so rash and it would all be fine. 

But it wouldn’t actually be fine, because his family was in trouble. Mikasa was sick, they might not have enough for the winter which had already started early. 

This was how Eren would help them. He would do it. 

With a deep breath and wiping away his tears, Eren resolved himself. He would stay, knowing his family was better off for it. Eventually he’d see them again and it would have been worth it. The situation was ideal, all things considered. He was physically safe and hadn’t been threatened in any way- other than the bears intimidating size, but he couldn’t help that. He’d even get to live a little luxuriously while he was at it.  

Still feeling a little shaken up, Eren decided to take a bath. Levi had always said baths were calming and Eren was finally understanding a little why he felt that way. 

The tub filled up quickly, with hot steam coming off the water. Eren lowered himself into the tub and felt his body melting into the warmth. Unlike the tin at home, this tub was large enough that Eren could completely stretch out. He let himself soak for a few minutes before deciding on a soap. They were all fancy and unfamiliar, so Eren chose whichever one most resembled the tallow bar he’d used at home. It left his skin feeling soft and smooth. 

Once clean, Eren drained the tub and rinsed the dirty ring he’d left. He probably wouldn’t be getting as dirty in his new residence, as he doubted he’d be out hunting or digging around in the dirt. He hadn’t even seen the outside yet, the windows all being too high.

As he dried himself off, Eren inspected the wardrobe again to find something clean to wear. With no reference for what was considered fashionable or what was meant to be worn with what, Eren picked out a tunic and pair of trousers in blue and grey. They were colors he liked and didn’t seem to clash too badly. They were also the simplest option available. The new material felt soothing against his skin and fit him well. 

By the time it was all done, Eren felt much more like himself again. He was also feeling hungry. The bear hadn’t told him when breakfast was or where to get it, but from the conditions he’d seen so far, he guessed the bear wasn’t going to let him starve. 

Looking to the lights that flickered by the door, Eren asked tentatively, “Uh, could you show me back to the bear?” 

The door swung open and Eren breathed out gratefully, having not been crazy in talking to candles. 

“Thanks,” he spoke again to the air and he swore the flames blinked cheerfully back. 

The lights guided him back to the room he’d woken up in, where the bear sat in the same spot curled by the fireplace. Seeing the room again in a calmer state confirmed to Eren that it was a dining hall. In fact, gleaming silver place settings sat at every chair, waiting for a fine dinner. There wasn’t any food, save for at the end of the table nearest to the bear. 

Slowly Eren approached, unsure how to properly catch his attention. 

“There’s breakfast for you,” Erwin spoke, head still resting on his paws, staring into the fire. “If you don’t like it, something else can be brought.”

Eren nodded, before realizing the bear probably couldn’t see. He offered a quiet “thanks”.

Awkwardly, Eren pulled out the chair he assumed was designated his and sat down on it’s edge. Despite his upbringing, Levi had instilled manners and etiquette in him, so Eren would try his best. Even if he couldn’t relax properly at such a table. 

There was more food than Eren could ever hope to eat, with platters of savory and sweet dishes alike. It was all warm and steaming. Eren glanced to the bear, wondering if he should wait to start. The bear still hadn’t moved. 

“Are you, uh, going to eat, too?” Eren asked. 

The bear lifted his head from his paws and looked at him curiously. “You don’t want to watch a bear eat,” it replied, not a question, but a statement.

Eren nodded awkwardly and turned back to his dish, because no he didn’t want to see the bear eat in front of him. Not if he wanted to keep calm.  He took that response as sign that he could serve himself at his own leisure and began picking things out to eat. 

The silence was deafening. 

There were too many questions and worries in his head, that Eren couldn’t stand it. Was the bear going to talk to him at all while he was here for that indefinite amount of time? The quiet would slowly kill him, he was quite sure. 

The longing for home and his curiosity won out in the end. 

“Why do you need me here?” Eren asked. “Like, me specifically. You even knew my name.” 

Erwin was quiet a moment before replying. “I can’t discuss that.” 

The same answer he’d been given before. 

“But why can’t you discuss it?” Eren tried, only finding that each question he asked confused him more.

“That’s not something I can discuss,” the bear replied. His tone was flat and unapologetic. 

“Is this some sort of joke to you?” Eren snapped with frustration. “I’m just some pawn here to amuse you? To see how long it takes for me to go crazy or give up and go home? Because I’m a helpless human?” 

This time, the bear looked up and turned his head to him. 

“No Eren,” he answered gently. “I truly don’t mean you any harm. But there are things you can’t know.” 

Eren turned back in his seat and crossed his arms, feeling like he was being placated like a child. 

The bear, still sensing Eren’s vexation, asked, “Do you like the food?” 

“It’s fine,” Eren replied shortly.

“And your room?” the bear asked. 

“Great.” 

There was a pause. “I’m glad,” Erwin murmured with gentle sincerity. When Eren didn’t reply or move to eat more, he  sighed. “I don’t mean for you to be unhappy here, Eren. This arrangement is to be mutually beneficial.” 

Feeling a bit like a petulant child, Eren uncrossed his arms and shifted in his seat. Behind him, he heard the bear get up from his spot and step closer. Quickly, Eren glanced back, needing to check what the great beast was doing. He still wasn’t at ease around Erwin. 

Seeing Eren’s anxiety, Erwin’s movements slowed. 

“If there’s anything you want, please tell me,” Erwin spoke. “It will be provided for you.” 

“I want some answers, but apparently, you can’t give me that,” Eren replied. 

A loud snort of frustration came out the bear’s nose and Eren tensed up again. 

He wasn’t supposed to make the bear angry. Now was not the time to test the boundaries of their relationship or what control the bear had over himself. 

“Uh, what do you usually do here all day?” Eren asked politely, trying to find a safer line of conversation.

Erwin paused. “There’s not much for a bear to do here, besides contemplate,”  he replied. “Though you may do whatever you want here. There are many rooms filled with distractions you may enjoy.” 

If Eren was reading the bear correctly- and he couldn’t say he had much experience guessing the feelings of magic bears- he would say Erwin had sounded a little morose. For a moment, Eren almost felt bad for him, being stuck here with nothing to do. But then he realized how ridiculous that was, that the bear was here of his own free will and had coerced Eren to be trapped here as well. There was no reason to pity such a beast. 

If anyone should be pitied, it was Eren, who doubted that there would be anything in a place like this that was entertaining for a person like him.

The silence was thick again and Eren didn’t want to hang around a self-pitying bear. Abruptly, he stood up and walked out of the room, remembering he didn’t need to stay around the bear if he didn’t want to. 

 

With no clear instructions of where to guide him, the candles simply kept pace with Eren as he explored. The palace, though large, was nearly empty of people or personal effects. The bear hadn’t done much to liven the place up. 

Still, the carpets and stone were fine, the furniture elegant, and the architecture was in, what Eren assumed was, good taste. 

Eren started his exploring at his bedroom. There wasn’t much down the hall from it, beside a giant pair of double doors that were locked. Politely and then not so politely, Eren asked the lights to let him through. Nothing happened. It was forbidden then, Eren supposed. Perhaps it led to outside or where the bear kept its victims for eating. Maybe there were others like him stuck in the palace too, just beyond those doors. 

Eventually he got bored of knocking on the wood and waiting for a reply. There was nothing but silence. 

In the other direction, passed the dining hall, Eren found other rooms typical of a grand castle. A ballroom lined with mirrors and fancy chandeliers, another dining hall even bigger than the one he’d eaten in, a sitting room with plush seats and bottles of fancy liquor. They were all boring and empty and Eren’s movements made too much echoing noise for him to feel comfortable there. 

Next, Eren found what he thought was the real entrance to the palace, with large staircases on either side of the grand entrance. Unsurprisingly the doors there didn’t open either. Up the stairs though, Eren began to find more interesting rooms. 

These ones were smaller and felt a little warmer in their decorating. Eren figured they were for more personal use of the castle’s inhabitants. They held the sorts of pursuits that nobles must enjoy. The sorts of rooms for people smarter than Eren. 

There was a music room, with several instruments and stacks of sheet music. Most of the instruments Eren didn’t recognize. He plucked at a few of the ones with strings, having seen some peddlers in the main square of the village play them. The sheets of music might as well have been written in a foreign language. Eren didn’t know where to start interpreting what the lines and dots meant. 

A couple of rooms were studies and held books. Eren didn’t stay long enough to try and discern the differences between them. Books were a common theme among the rooms upstairs. Eren found that there weren’t very many rooms that  _ didn’t _ have books. 

Armin would love to look at all those books. Eren sat in the largest book room, probably the main library, and thought about his brother. He’d always wanted to study and Eren was sure there were enough books in the place for him to study for a lifetime. Perhaps the bear had picked the wrong person to bring. Of course Eren could read a little- Levi had made sure of that. But he rarely had had the opportunity to read for pleasure back home and didn’t particularly have the patience for it either. 

Eventually, Eren forced himself to stop missing his family and finish looking around. 

That was when he found what would become his favorite rooms. 

 

The first was a conservatory, filled with life and plants growing. The walls were all made of frosted glass so he couldn’t see out, but the sun shined brightly, warming the air and making it thick with moisture. Eren was used to being outdoors and seen a great deal of plants, but here there were things he’d never seen. Luscious dark, leafy plants with all sorts of colorful blooms, the sorts of foliage that couldn’t grow in the cooler, hardy environment he was used too. Trees with blossoms and sweet smells and hanging fruits that enticed Eren. 

It was beautiful. 

In his exploring of the room, Eren found a cupboard with tools for tending the planter boxes, gloves and trowels and watering cans, even little packets of seeds. 

He could take care of these plants, if he wanted. 

His fate in the palace wouldn’t leave him away from the natural world he’d grown up in. 

If he was going to have any chance at staying sane and completing his agreement with the bear, he was going to need to find something that would keep him busy. The rest of the palace had given him nothing. But this though, this was a goal he could put his focus on. He’d take care of the exotic plants. 

Currently, the plants were well cared for, in the absence of any human caretaker. They were probably sustained by magic, if Eren had to guess. But if he was going to start watering and pruning them, Eren didn’t want any outside help. 

Perhaps Eren would go speak with the bear and he would help him. Or maybe… Eren looked up to the ceiling. 

“Don’t take care of these plants anymore,” Eren declared to the lights, now his line of communication to the magic that ran the palace. “I want to take responsibility for them!” 

The lights twinkled back at him. He took that as a ‘yes’. 

At home, he hadn’t been as involved with their garden as Levi and Armin, but he’d learned a thing or two.  None of these plants were familiar to him; they were for decoration not for food. But perhaps Eren could find a book or two within the libraries to learn.

With a goal in mind, Eren set about looking for a book on gardening or botany. That’s when he found his second favorite room. 

 

It was a weaving room, with looms and threads and spinning wheels. The setup was just like Levi’s, only the equipment more polished and abundant. It held large tapestry looms down to small hand looms along with every color and shade of thread imaginable. 

The weaving Levi did was his pride and joy, a tradition that he brought back from his homeland. With supplies like these, he could make true masterpieces.

But Levi wasn’t here. He didn’t have access to these fine materials. 

However, Eren did. 

Eren had learned to use a loom a little, but didn’t have the patience for it. Now he faced an indefinite amount of time alone. What better than to practice and improve upon his skills? When he saw Levi again, Eren would surprise him, make him proud. 

The thoughts of his adoptive father made Eren’s eyes well up with tears again. Quickly, he made his exit not wanting to cry himself silly on his first day away from home. It had been an emotional day and Eren was an emotional person, but even he had his limits. 

As he left, he memorized the room’s location, so he could find it again. 

By this time, Eren was hungry and the sun was beginning to set. At home, his family was probably sitting down for dinner around now. 

“I’m hungry,” Eren spoke. 

The lights quickly lit up ahead of him, showing him the way to food rather than following his lead. They led him back to the smaller dining hall with the bear, but before the doors could swing open for him, Eren hesitated. 

He didn’t want to face the bear again today. 

“Is there somewhere else I can eat?” Eren asked quietly, not wanting to be heard by the bear. “Can the food appear in my room or something?” 

For a few moments the candles flickered, before lighting up down the hallway towards Eren’s chambers. Letting out a small sigh of relief, Eren hurried away from the doorway that intimidated him. 

 

Waiting in the seating area of Eren’s bedroom was a tray of food. It was a simple meal, compared to what Eren had eaten earlier. A bowl of something hot and thick, probably stew, a roll of bread, and a mug of tea rested on the tray. The meal almost resembled something Eren would have eaten at home, if he was there now.

It was comfort food.

Clearly,  the bear had sensed he was having a hard time adjusting and had offered him this. He was true to his word at least, about wanting Eren to be happy here. Still, Eren couldn’t figure out what the bear wanted from him. In what way was he benefiting from Eren staying around of his own free will?

At least he was being well fed.  

At least his family would be well fed too, thanks to him. Eren hoped. 

Accepting that, Eren sat down and began eating. The food, though simpler than the previous meal he’d eaten, was just as delicious. It warmed him up from the inside, setting him at ease. He let his mind go blank as he focused on bringing the spoon to his lips and chewing on chunks of meat and vegetables. The ritual of mopping up the dregs of his stew with the bread roll soothed him. While eating the simple dish, Eren wasn’t out of his depth in an enchanted palace. 

After finishing, Eren left the dishes and tray on the table, knowing they would be taken care of by the mysterious forces that cleaned. He ambled over to the bed and sat down, feeling the softness and give from the mattress. 

The whole day had been exhausting. Not physically, but emotionally. 

Eren let himself fall back into the bed, his body sinking into the perfect luxury. Back home, he never had the option of sleeping in the afternoon. There was simply too much to do. But now Eren was feeling lethargic and the mattress softer than anything he’d ever experienced. Slowly, his eyes drifted close. 

 

When he woke again, it was late in the evening. The room was dark, lit only by the orange of the fading sunset. Eren sat up slowly, feeling groggy from sleeping so long, and fumbled around the side table for matches to light the lamp.

The lights quickly turned on, reading the intentions from his clumsy hands. Here, Eren didn’t even need to light a lamp. 

With a sigh he leaned back against the pillows and blinked to adjust to the light. His head felt foggy from sleep and his mouth gummy.  

Levi had always warned against sleeping too late in the day. Seems he was right once again. Eren’s head hadn’t felt so fuzzy since the time he’d drank too much ale while out making trouble in town. 

For a moment, Eren considered leaving the room and getting something to eat for supper. The thought was quickly discarded as Eren didn’t have the will or energy to see the bear. Eventually he knew he’d have to leave his room, but not now. 

Gratefully, the palace had guessed he wouldn’t want to leave and the dinner tray had been replaced with a tray of drinking chocolate and pastries. Eagerly, Eren slipped out of bed, took the mug and sipped. He’d only had drinking chocolate once a few years ago and he’d had to share with Mikasa and Armin. It tasted better than he remembered. He only took a few sips, as it was too rich and sweet for him to have more. Guessing by all he’d eaten that day though, Eren would probably get used to having more sugar in his diet. 

The clothes he’d been wearing earlier felt awkward and stiff after sleeping in them, so Eren decided to change into something more suitable for bed. Upon opening the wardrobe, he found the clothes had changed. There were more simple tunics and trousers, similar to what he’d chosen earlier, in more subdued colors. 

At least the fanciness of the palace was trying to adapt to him, Eren thought. 

He pulled out a white nightshirt and shrugged it on. There, much more comfortable. 

That’s when he noticed something resting on the side table that hadn’t been there earlier. It was a book of bedtime stories. 

As a child he’d never been read many bedtime stories. They hadn’t had many books. But sometimes, if Eren was lucky, Levi would tell them a story, a tale from his homeland. Mikasa had often requested those. Usually, Levi didn’t like to talk about his past, but he occasionally he would treat them by spinning a tale or two. 

As Eren flipped through the book, he was pleasantly surprised to find most of them familiar. He looked through each page and stared at the illustrations first, only skimming a few lines here and there.  Each picture was colorful and detailed. 

At the very end, Eren found a handwritten note, written in a delicate handwriting. It was too fancy for him to decipher, but this book had belonged to someone. It had been a gift to someone else. Perhaps someone who had slept in this room. Eren was beginning to suspect that this palace had once belonged to someone else, a proper royal family, before being snatched away.   


After contemplating the fact, Eren flipped back to the beginning and tried reading. It was slow going, he was a bit out of practice and wasn’t able to focus. Reading was never one of his favorite activities.

As he was sounding out a word he wasn’t familiar with, all the lights in the room suddenly flickered out. Brow furrowed together, Eren looked around. Night had fully fallen and the room was nearly pitch black.

“Uh, lights?” he asked cautiously. But the room didn’t respond like it had before. No candles flickered on or responded to his words.

Eren leaned over to the side table and felt around for matches. There was a small packet in the table’s drawer. He’d have to light it by hand then. Carefully, he removed the glass from the lamp so he could light the wick. Going by feel, there seemed to be enough oil in the bottom and the wick hadn’t burned down.

While in the middle of inspecting, there was a sound outside the bedroom door.  

Immediately Eren froze in his spot. He held his breath and strained his ears to hear more. For a moment he wondered if he’d just imagined the sound-

Then the handle turned with a soft click.  

His breath caught in his throat and he couldn’t move. 

With a quiet swoosh, the door opened. 

In the darkness, Eren couldn’t see anything. 

He sat silent on the bed, blood rushing in his ears, as he listened to the sound of footsteps approaching. They came forward, towards the bed and moved towards the other side. Then the covers were pulled back and whatever had entered his room slipped into bed.

Eren was still sitting up, leaning over the bedside table, letting out as quiet breaths as he could. He waited for something to happen, for the weight of the bed to shift as the intruder closed in on him. But there was nothing. 

Whatever it was had simply laid down.

“Hello?” Eren whispered, voice cracking.

There was no response but steady breathing.

Slowly, Eren turned. After several agonizing moments, his eyes adjusted to the faint light coming from the windows. 

There was definitely something on the other side of his bed. From the faint outline Eren could see, he guessed his intruder was tall and a little bulky. For a moment Eren wondered if it was the bear, but the figure was much too small. If Eren had guess, he’d say it was a man.

But there hadn’t been anyone in the whole palace, Eren had been sure of that. His mind flashed to his earlier thoughts of previous castle owners and he shivered. Without light, he didn't even know if his visitor was human.  


The mattress was large enough that there was a good two feet between Eren and it. The intruder hadn’t done anything, but Eren didn’t dare relax.  What if it was waiting until he was asleep, before making an attack? The bear had promised no harm would come to him, but what if he didn’t know about this night intruder? 

No, Eren wasn’t just going to sit around while this random thing slept in his bed. He was getting out of there. Maybe he’d sleep somewhere else. Or he’d find the bear and tell him about it. The bear could take care of problems like that, right?

As quietly as he could, Eren inched his legs to the edge of the bed. With as quick movements as he dared, he slipped out of bed. Each scrap of the fabric caused him to freeze and hold his breath. But the stranger didn’t react to any noise. It’s breathing was even and deep, like it was sleeping. 

Eren risked the noise and quickly tip toed to the door. His bare feet made small pit pat noises against the cool tile, but the stranger in his bed didn’t stir. He was almost there at the door and rushed a little further. 

But when Eren went to open it, the handle stuck. 

Frantically, Eren twisted and pulled, the metal rattling. It didn’t budge. 

He was trapped in there, with some interloper, for the rest of the night.


	3. The Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren learns a little, but only has more questions.

Whatever it was that laid on Eren’s bed didn’t move. Even as Eren pounded at the door, using the whole weight of his body, the soft breathing from his bed didn’t stop. 

He crumpled to the floor. 

He was stuck. 

The bear said he’d be safe. That nothing would harm him. 

Never before had Eren felt so helpless than being trapped in a room with something unknown in his bed. His hands shook as he pressed them against his chest to calm his ragged breathing. Eren knew the stories, of creatures that forced themselves into people’s rooms and on their bodies. 

He drew his legs up and held them close to his chest, making him small. With a long, deep breath, he centered himself. He was afraid, but that didn’t mean he should be hysterical. 

Levi would tell him to think his way out of this potentially dangerous situation.  

The thing on his bed still hadn’t made a move yet, but that didn’t mean it wouldn’t. Perhaps it was waiting until Eren fell asleep to act. So Eren wouldn’t let himself fall asleep then. 

With urgent tip toes, he hurried back to the bedside table and picked up the oil lamp. The base was weighty; it would suffice as a blunt instrument in case he needed to defend himself. Then he settled down in the chair across the bed. 

And he waited.

There was only silence as Eren stared into the complete darkness, hoping to make out anything about the thing in his bed. His eyes couldn’t adjust and he was met with nothing. The sound of soft breathing and his own heart pounding kept Eren company as he waited the night out.  

 

With a sudden rush of panic, Eren’s eyes flew open. His body was lying down. He’d fallen asleep. The sheets of the bed pooled in his lap as he lurched up. 

Quiet, morning light filtered through the calm air. 

Eren had slept for  _ hours.  _

He’d been moved from his seat to the bed. The lamp was back at the side table. 

Jerking his head to the side, Eren saw the other half of his bed was empty. The sheets were pulled up and neat, as if nothing had ever been there. 

Frantically, Eren ran his hands over his body. Everything seemed there and normal. Had nothing happened? 

He threw back the sheets and ran to the door. The handle turned with ease. It was unlocked. Relief rushed over his body as he yanked the door open. 

“Bear- Erwin!” Eren called out as he scrambled down the hall to the bear’s dining room. 

The bear’s head was up and alert as Eren burst into the room. 

“Is everything alright, Eren?” he asked seriously, an undercurrent of worry in his tone. 

“There was something in my room last night,” Eren gasped. “In my bed and - and the door- it wouldn’t open.” 

Oddly, Erwin seemed to relax at that. “I imagine it came as a surprise, but there’s nothing to be concerned about.” 

Eren paused, not quite processing the words for a moment, and blinked in confusion. “What do you mean, nothing to worry about?” Eren cried. “There was something in my room! It slept in my bed! And I couldn’t leave!”

As he repeated himself, his arms waved for emphasis. It didn’t produce much of a response from Erwin that Eren could read.

“Yes, I understand,” Erwin replied calmly. “Let me assure you, there’s no cause for concern. You’re safe here.”

The calm way Erwin dismissed Eren’s concerns did little to soothe this panic. It only riled him up further. The incredulity of the situation hit him in one swoop. There was no way his terrifying night could be brushed under the rug in such a way.

“How do you know?” Eren demanded. “Do you know what was in my room? And why I couldn’t get out?”

“I can’t discuss that. Just know that you’re safe,” Erwin replied.

The phrasing reminded Eren of the day before, when he’d had almost the same conversation. He was to be left in the dark, to blindly trust Erwin. A stranger visitor in his room though, Eren couldn’t ignore. He couldn’t just hope for the best.

“Why, why can’t you explain?” Eren asked, with barely contained hysteria. His hands ran through his hair agitatedly.

The bear turned away his head and stared stiffly at the fire.

“I cannot say,” he stated firmly.

“But why?” Eren demanded again.

“I cannot say.”

“Why? Why can’t you tell me anything?” Eren shouted. He could feel the frustrated tears forming in his eyes.

There was a tense pause, before the bear spoke again.

“Eren, I want to-” he began, stopping abruptly. His voice finally broke from the cold and even tone, ending a growl.

Eren flinched at the sound. In his anger he’d forgotten he was dealing with a bear. One that could very well become violent on him. Eren froze, tensed, waiting for the moment when it was safe to move away.

Then the bear’s calm tone was back.

“There are certain, powers, outside of my control,” Erwin replied slowly. “There are some things I can’t explain.”

Eren nodded, trying to keep the panic from his face.

“And I’ve done everything in my power to ensure your safety,” Erwin continued. “But if you don’t feel comfortable, you are free to leave, same as before.”

Eren nodded again, firmly.

“No, I’m okay, I understand,” he replied meekly.

“Good.”

Confused and concerned, Eren abruptly left the room and ran back to his chambers. There wasn’t a place in the palace that Eren felt totally safe, but his room was currently the closest. At least the bear hadn’t entered his room so far. There he could be alone, until another stranger tried to sleep there.

 

The first thing Eren did when returning to the room was check for any signs of his intruder. Any information he could gather on it would help him prepare for later that night, in case it returned. Though the bear claimed the stranger was safe, Eren wasn’t willing to just let the issue go. If there was going to be something coming into his room, whenever it seemed to fancy, then Eren was going to learn as much about it as he could.

A small indent on the pillow was the only sign anything out of the ordinary had happened. The pristine white sheets and blankets had been made up neatly, not a wrinkle or crease in sight- save for Eren’s side of the bed, where he’d hastily tossed the fabric aside.

His hand ghosted over the place where the thing had slept. There were no traces of warmth. It must have left the room early, while Eren was fast asleep. Or perhaps his visitor was an unearthly creature, cold and hard. Perhaps it was ghostly, with little physical presence.

Eren grumbled to himself in frustration. He just didn’t know enough about the supernatural and magic to get a grasp on the goings on of this place. His fingers frantically ran through his hair, as if to shake out his circling thoughts. Another mystery to add on top of the pile of things Eren didn’t understand. In resignation, he dropped himself into a chair.

A small platter with breakfast had appeared while he’d been lost in thought. It held warm, freshly baked foods- only ones Eren had eaten the day before, he noted- steaming and ready to consume. Eren didn’t want to eat, his mind still turning over information.

There had to be something he could do. Maybe writing out his thoughts could make things clearer. Inside a palace this size, there had to be spare paper and an inkwell. There Eren recalled the number of books he’d seen the day before. Perhaps he’d do as Armin would and look for answers in a book.

“Can you show me where that library is?” Eren asked, looking up to the lights.

Researching through hundreds of books was more difficult than Eren had realized. He had little clue as to how the books were arranged or how to find the ones with the information he was seeking. The lights could do little more than guide him to a general section of bookcases. The shelves were filled with books and ran floor to ceiling, filled with tomes in many languages and topics.

With little else to go on, Eren randomly selected books to flip though, picking ones with binding that looked unique, or titles that could possibly relate to what he searched for. Fruitlessly, he flipped through dozens of books, coming up with nothing but more frustration.

Though Eren did know his letters, he wasn't as proficient a reader as Armin or Levi. Reading was a careful, often slow process for him. These books in particular were challenging for him, with their small script and endless sentences filled with words he could barely sound out. Frustration filled him as he grasped for meaning, being close but not quite understanding. 

Eren wasn't even certain what he should be looking for in the piles of books. How would he know if he ran across a passage that held the mysteries to his situation. For now, he paused at anything that mentioned bears or magic. Most of those references were about actual wild bears or troll magic. There were many mentions of trolls, but those passages were filled with words he didn't know.

In a small act of petulance, Eren haphazardly tossed away each unhelpful book. It left a pile of them scattered on the floor in his wake. Though knowing they’d probably be magically rearranged as soon as he left the room made his rebellion feel weak.

Giving up wasn't an option for Eren, despite his head feeling full of fluff and his eyes strained from reading. He kept flipping through books, though his eyes barely skimmed the page and the words never registered in his brain. Then he stumbled upon a book filled with maps and delicate illustrations- an atlas. His fingers slowed as he ate up every detail in each page, marveling at places in the world he had never seen. 

Armin had always wanted an atlas. 

When the two of them were children, they conspired to travel the world together, to be adventurers. The marvels of distant lands would have been there to see. 

Eren’s hand trembled as he carefully flipped the atlas’ pages, seeing more of what they had dreamed to behold. His eyes felt hot and his throat tighten, tears threatening to fall. 

“I hope I'm not interrupting,” a gentle voice murmured. 

The book fell out of Eren’s lap as he jolted in surprise. The bear was standing at the end of the aisle of shelves. His stark white fur and hulking figure stood out of place in the rows of books. 

It was the first time Eren had seen him anywhere but the dining hall. He wasn't completely comfortable knowing Erwin could make his way up to these rooms.

“Oh, ah it's okay,” Eren replied once he found his voice. 

“You seem to be enjoying the library,” the bear indicated, lifting one of his massive paws. 

Instantly Eren regretted his mistreatment of the books, still scattered in piles around him. 

“Yeah,” he said, voice cracking. 

“I'm sorry to bother, but I've been informed that you didn't eat breakfast and haven't had your midday meal,” Erwin explained. 

In his frustration and haste, he hadn't. He wasn't even sure what time it was. 

“If I may escort you down to the dining hall?” Erwin stated. 

“Oh, right. Sure, I’m hungry,” Eren replied, standing up from the place he’d been seated cross legged on the floor.

The atlas in his lap clattered to the floor and several little books piles surrounding him fell over at the movement. Red faced, Eren dusted smoothed out his tunic- oh god he was still wearing his nightshirt- and hastily stepped over the mess he’d made. The bear didn’t react to his fumbling. 

“Lead the way,” Eren said, avoiding the bear’s eyes and staying a few feet away. 

The bear turned and began out of the library and into the hall. His movements weren’t lumbering despite his size. Eren hadn’t really noticed the very un-animal way which Erwin strode, head up and dignified. 

“I don't mind if you'd prefer not to be in my presence, but you must eat. You're to be taken care of here, which can't happen if you don't eat,” Erwin stated, not looking to Eren behind him as he spoke. 

“I guess I just lost track of time,” Eren said. 

“If you’d prefer, I can stay out of the dining room, so you may have meals there in peace,” Erwin continued. His voice was calm and pragmatic, as though it was alright if Eren never wanted to see him. 

“No, it’s okay,” Eren replied quickly, feeling guilty. He had been actively avoiding Erwin, who had allowed him his space, who was more concerned about Eren’s eating and comfort than freely moving about his own home. “It’s good to have company.” 

“Yes,” Erwin replied. “Otherwise it can get rather lonely here.” 

There was a small pause in Erwin’s step. For that moment, Eren could hear the lonely fatigue in the bear’s voice. The bear spoke from experience. How long would it take until Eren was that lonely and weary himself? 

Erwin’s pause gave Eren a chance to catch up and they walked side by side, still a few feet apart. With more grace than Eren thought possible, Erwin maneuvered down the stairs. His head steadily moving up and down, his four strong limbs controlled and never losing their balance. Eren felt like he was bumbling after him. 

“So, ah, what do you usually do during the day?” Eren asked, knowing that Erwin probably didn’t sit around dining halls all day. There must have been something he did to stay sane. 

“I… I have a lot of time to think,” Erwin replied. 

That did little to reassure Eren. He didn’t do well with only being left to sit and think. Winter storms had always been the worst, being the only time he’d not been able to leave the house. He’d drive himself up the walls with nervous energy and boredom. His family would be constantly fed up with him. Armin and Mikasa often grew tired of coming up with activities to distract and entertain Eren. As soon as the weather cleared up, even the tiniest bit, Levi could throw Eren out of house with a list of chores.

That had been when Eren had been stuck indoors for only a few days, perhaps a week. How long would it take before Eren started to gnaw his own arm off.  

Sensing that Eren had been disappointed with his answer, Erwin added, “I used to be fond of reading and music.” 

Those weren’t the sorts of hobbies that normally excited Eren, but he perked his head up in interest. Any personal information offered from the Erwin as potentially important.

“Used to?” 

The bear let out a small huff, head ducking quickly. Laughter, Eren realized. 

“With these claws I can’t exactly hold books or handle an instrument anymore,” Erwin joked. 

It was spoken so nonchalantly, but the implication of it struck Eren hard enough he stopped his steps. 

Erwin had not always been a bear. 

He’d once been human, or something like one. 

_ “There are certain, powers, outside of my control,” Erwin replied slowly. “There are some things I can’t explain.” _

Pieces were slowly fitting together in Eren’s head. He didn’t have all the information, he was just grasping in the dark. But a shape was slowly taking form. Something had happened to Erwin, something magic and outside his control. 

And Eren was certain it had something to do with the stranger that slept in his bed the night before. 

By the time Erwin’s large head looked back to him, it was solidified in Eren’s mind. Erwin was not his enemy here. Perhaps he was just as captive as Eren was. There was something keeping Erwin from talking about what was really happening though, so Eren needed to keep this new information to himself. 

“Sorry, got distracted,” Eren replied, catching up. 

His a careful watch on Erwin, staring at the side of his furry face. Every action the bear had taken, Eren was seeing in a different light. 

“Uh, you don’t need to like, stay in the dining room all day or whatever,” Eren said. 

Erwin’s eyes black eyes turned to him curiously. 

“I know you’ve been trying to give me space, or not scare me or something,” Eren continued. “But I don’t want you to feel trapped in your own home.” 

The bear’s mouth twitched into a small smile, something that Eren would likely find terrifying in the wild, with the tips of sharp teeth showing. 

“That’s very thoughtful of you Eren,” Erwin said, sounding more happy than Eren had heard him. 

  
  


Waking up languidly, Eren watched the ceiling of his room. Evening light poured through the windows, bathing the room in a warm color. His limbs reached out in a pleasing stretch. He had slept away the afternoon which left him feeling heavy and slow. As he stared at the elongated shadows in the room, he sorted his fuzzy mind. Sleeping so late in the day always left him feeling strange and otherworldly. Usually he avoided it as much as possible, only doing so when sick. 

Tonight though, Eren had a plan and needed to be wide awake. He’d stay vigilant, in case something came to sleep in his bed again. 

As he laid there, the smell of dinner wafted from the table in the sitting area. 

“Thanks, but I think I’ll eat in the dining room tonight,” Eren said, sitting up and swinging his legs out of bed. 

The lights brightened in response and Eren knew he’d pleased them. Already he was making friends with incorporeal beings. 

They led him down the hall and Eren gave the last candelabra a wave. The doors opened before he could touch the handle. In the same spot as he’d been that afternoon, Erwin sat before the fire. Sluggishly, the large head lifted and turned toward Eren. 

“Eating in here?” Erwin asked, surprised. 

“Yeah, the excitement of eating in my room wore off after the first couple times,” Eren replied with a shrug. 

Guilt stung at him as he saw how Erwin perked up at his company. He didn’t want Erwin to think he hated him, because he didn’t. There were complicated feelings surrounding the whole situation. But Eren hoped to count on Erwin as an ally. 

The dinner was quiet. Eren remained mindful that Erwin was watching his every movement and expression. He asked if there was anything Eren was displeased with, anything he needed. No, everything was perfect Eren told him. Anything he wanted, like seeing his family or going outside couldn’t be given to him by Erwin. Not without breaking their agreement. 

“Well, goodnight,” Eren said when he finished and stood up. 

“Sleep well, Eren,” Erwin replied, sincerity in every word. 

 

As the evening wore on, Eren grew more anxious. To distract himself, he began reading through the book of fairy tales. The first was one he wasn’t quite familiar with- a tale with trolls, and princess, and a handsome prince- but Eren had trouble focusing on the words. 

A pack of matches rested in his lap. Normally they stayed in the side table drawer, but Eren wanted them at the ready for when the intruder came again. The light of a match would be enough for him to see what he was dealing with. 

His whole body was tensing in anticipation. What if it didn’t come again? What if it did and this time it did more than sleep in Eren’s bed?

Despite knowing it was coming, Eren startled when the lights went out. His heart pounded in his chest as he fumbled to grab the matches. His fingers shook as he pulled one out and readied it, ears straining. 

The door quietly clicked open, no creak to announce the intrusion. Solid, but careful footsteps made their way across the room. Eren’s pulse grew loud in his ears as he waited. As soon as he felt the creature was close to his bed, he struck the match. The flame burst to life with a crackle. 

But as quickly as it appeared, the flame extinguished. The light was gone before Eren’s eyes could adjust and he saw nothing. 

With a small curse, Eren fumbled for a second match. It struck true and flashed brightly, disappearing instantly again. Every match in the pack was used up in the same way. It was useless. 

A growl escaped Eren’s mouth as he brushed the spent matches and  packet to the floor. Whatever it was in the room hadn't stopped. It had climbed into bed the same as the night before. It did nothing as Eren hurried over to the door again, testing the handle. Still locked. In anger, Eren kicked at the wall and stalked back to his chair. He sat up straight and stiff, so he wouldn’t get drowsy. He would stay awake all night and see the creature in the early morning light. 

If Eren couldn’t leave the room then he  _ would _ know what invaded it.

 

The next morning he woke comfortably tucked into bed. 

The spot next to him was empty. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeeey... 
> 
> Well, it got done. Eventually. Hopefully the next chapter won't take too long. 
> 
> Anybody else not ready for season 2?


End file.
